Battle of the Drake Passage
The Battle of the Drake Passage was a naval, air and space engagement that took place in the Seas south of South America during the Drake Passage War. It constitued the main front and involved most of both sides, zexians and patagonians, resources in the War. The Engagement was started in an effort to gain control of that crucial middle ground. For the Patagonians, it meant an extra defensive lne, a moral upper hand against a numerically supperior force and time to reorganize the defense of the continent. For the Zexians, it was a passage not only controlling both oceans and dividing the defenders' sea power, but also uniting Antartica Zexian Holdings and Tierra del Fuego. Previous Situation While the first shots were made in the South Atlantic and in Rio Gallegos, the war was not actually declared before the battle. As the Patagonian diplomatic pressure and an allied pressure managed to force out the Zexian Fleet from Patagonia, the fleet turned around and started an attack on Patagonia and its allies. Development Crossing in the Skies Both air forces crossed the lines above the seas at 5:33 am local time Little after the massive readings of Zexians were reported from Diego Ramirez. Patagonian aircrafts of the Naval Air Bramch were detached from ARP Hielo, near Isla de Los Estados. Zexian aircrafts were detached from the advancing fleet. 49 BmKf46.03 planes (fitted for almost automated dodging and air dogfight) charged the air squadrons of the zexians. Maneuvering with the full support of the repaired NDB and 6SS, the squad picked targets and shot missiles at the zexian air squads. Meanwhile, the fleet gave support and opened missile fire at the air squads. 150 missile were fired in less than a minute against the planes, and the next minute 70 more were fired against the zexian sea capitol ships, concentrating 5 on each of the most important according to size of communication technology detected. With naval support, the zexian fleet was under heavy fire, defensive measures were taken, such as using the Excalibur's electric arc to cut down incoming missiles. Artillery Battle Zexian Navy answered the fires and an exchange that lasted nearly all morning took place. Several ships on both sides reported damages. Three zexian old battleships were destroyed during the first minutes. Six Frigates and a Missile Destroyer were burnt on the patagonian fleet and several others were damaged. The US Fleet in the area also responded: Several hundred missiles were slung at the Zexia Pacific fleets for a moment, as the missiles entered the atmosphere and pierced the clouds, grabbing the Zexian Pacific fleets attention, several hundred U.S. Pacific warships uncloaked behind them, and now, the once peaceful task force off the coast of Patagonia had turned and was now heading toward the Zexian pacific fleet from the east, while the much larger fleet of warships from the west began to flank them. Long range offensive systems were activated, almost immediately after the Fusion missiles from space reached he Zexia Pacific fleet, a massive underwater volley of anti matter missiles from American subs slammed into Zexia shields and hulls underwater in a surprise attack. Operation Lanza Blanca After damages were reported on ARP Tamarugal (Main Frigate of the Patagonian Space Feet), orders were given to blunt main damage on the fleet fighting the Drake Passage Battle. operation Lanza Blanca was designed to use conventional fighters against surface targets from the space, a cheap space bombardment that aimed to cause unexpected damage from an unexpected location. Ten frigates in the back of the formation opened their cargo areas. They were fitted to transport a special cargo. From the docks, three squads of 7 BmKf46.04 planes were releazed. The 210 planes started to fall towards earth covered by the massive fleet. Once in the edge of the protection, the jets fitted for space maneuvering accelerated in an explotion of ionic energy. The fighters descended at a speed of 1900 kms/hr and accending. Once reached the limit at 2500 kms/hr at the edge of the atmosphere, each of them aimed at one the space ships near Diego Ramirez. The MASAT 5.6 missiles were fired, three each plane, three for each space ship near Diego García. The missiles are made for space attacks and are able to maneuver with thin air and at super high altitudes. They are also fitted with a three sequence detonation chain, making a frontal projected blast to reduce the resistance of the hull target, allowing the titanium-tungstenium allow penetration warhead for better chances of getting in, then releazing five small bombs co cause minor damages internally, detonating these once the missile has passed a few metres forward, and a final sequence with the full detonation. These MASAT 5.6 are directed at the ship´s decks and fuel lines or main energy lines. After this first sequence, the squads targeted the ships in the Battle of Drake Passage. Four Corvo Painano 2.0 missiles at the destroyers that are reported to be causing more damage. With high penetration capabilities and a magnetic warhead, they are also programed to hit these ships from multiple directions and in the deck. The attack reports severe damage, however, strategists consider it "a lucky shot", debate is still pending. The jets later joined the air battle above the Passage, Continuation of hostilities Regardless of the damage sustained at this point, the attacks continue: Zexian ships aim at the ARP Hielo, forcing the ship to pull back and with the Central Formation heavily damaged. 20 Frigates and 8 missiles destroyers moved forward, closer to the air battle area. The missile destroyers alone opened fire with 400 Corvo Urquiza missiles in 4 seconds to the fighters. These are cheaper, but are headed to the nearest enemy aircrafts and seeking to overwhelm their dodging capabilities. In the air, a no-quarter battle exploded, as cyclical strikes on the airfighters of the Zexians were made by the patagonian wings. 16 BmKf46.03 had been taken down after the dodging systems failed. Meanwhile, the BmKf46.04 mantained their fight against the airfighters , but at a closer range. The Air Battle continued with a change: Much of the zexian squadron had been adapting to Patagonian Warfare and leaving out old usual tactics. The fighters fired rows of pulse torpedoes that locked onto older aircraft and pursued at lightning fast speeds as the fighters themselves steamrolled forward at the opposing lines and tended to have to loop around to fire with all weapons blazing with no thought of retreat or possible loss. Causing heavy losses, the Naval officer messaged the patagonian air forces in the Passage: The message raised the morale of the air fighters, that had already lost 26 more units. Using this information, patagonian fighters adapted into a fishing tactic, using baits to draw the enemy into locking positions or inside patagonian ship formations, .50 calibers were used to pin down nearby aircrafts by the ships, and cyclical fire was being made by the formations on the water. Torpedo Boats fired on the patagonian formations between the chaos. 10 Frigates are hitted by torpedoes and two destroyers explode as the barrage passes by the fleet. Anti-submarine warfare is deployed by the Patagonian Fleet in response. The patagonian airwing lost 23 fighters during these tactical runs. The Unidad Submarine Group, previously engaged near Diego Ramirez, is ordered to enter the Passage and join the Battle. 9 of the Assault craft being fatally damaged while the rest continue to circle and barrage the ships. Assult attempts were carried out unsuccesfully by the Zexians. Operation Iron Cut and Failure of the Sea Battle. Meanwhile, Tale had sent a strong contingent of troops. The Solaras Fleet (Previously released by the Laptev Axis that captured it in the Laptev-ARN War) provided a true bridge that passed AERP Guardiana and AERP Esperanza Carriers (GRA Design) along with 1500 BmFk 46.05c, Talean Prototype for Death Rain Ops and 1350 BmKf46.04. The operation was carried out at 9:55 am. 2850 jets attacked the zexian ships, firing 4 missiles per target, then joining the air combat, however, late but powerfull countermeassures caused severe damage to the squads. Many Zexian Airfighters were destroyed and some ships were mortally damaged. However the lost of nearly 400 planes caused the evetual retreat. Retreat of the Defenses With the lost of so many fighters and assult forces dangerously close, the Hielo was evacuated north by 10:43 am. By 11:50 am the sea was silent as the Patagonian Republican Navy withdrew north, back to Rio Grande, in order to defend against an invasion that had already begun. Aftermath The defeat in the Drake Passage opened the way for the Zexian Forces to invade Diego Ramirez and Tierra del Fuego. During that morning, these islands had already been landed, however with a clear sea, zexian troops could move on. This would eventually lead to the ocupation of Tierra del Fuego and start a new phase in the war. By the time the battle was nearly done, the eyes of the universe had already turned on Patagonia. International support and solidarity had already started and military forces from many countries (more importantly, Alterra , the S.I.M. and GRA) had been mobilized. US supplies had been goven to Patagonian Forces and a defensive line in tierra del Fuego was already being reinforced. Ceasefire talks also started, with mentions of a trial agreement to judge the accused of the genocide, however, these talks failed on the long term, paving the road for the occupation.